Waking Up
by XxdarkvampirelovexX
Summary: This is set thirty years later when saya wakes up. R&R plz read my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMERI DO NOT OWN BLOOD+

Darkness. That was all I could see, it was all around me. Without even thinking I started clawing at the cocoon. I tried to get out but I could barely move; almost everything hurt me…..Then all the memories started flowing back. The final fight, Diva's children, the opera house crashing on Hagi..."Hagi…" My tears started to flow out. I got up ignoring the pain, and then I found a purple dress with a not attached to it.

Saya,

I thought you might want something to wear when you woke up.

Kai

A smile formed on my lips; Kai, always looking out for me. I put on the dress, it fit perfectly. I walked outside then something caught my eye. It was a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied to it. "Hagi, is he alive?" I thought out loud. I noticed that my hair grown down to my back so I used the ribbon to put my hair up. "I guess I should head out now" I said not really knowing where I was heading to.

(HAGI'S POV)

I missed her. She was my world, my one true love."Saya" I said aloud. Every day I would replace the pink rose with a new one. I always waited for her to wake up. I hated the fact that she thought I was dead, but I would show her that I'm here and that I would always be there for her. I would go check on her today like always.

She wasn't there she had woke up! The dress and the ribbon were gone. I should tell Kai, no I will look for her first. I tried to think of where she could be then something came into my mind. The ocean.

(SAYA'S POV)

I stared straight out into the ocean. I knew it was the one thing in Okinawa that would stay the same. I remember when Kai would take me on his motorcycle and we would ride by the ocean. I remember when we had the barbeque with everyone and Haji played the cello. I always loved the way he would play. I could hear it now the song I taught him…..wait I could really hear it. I turned around then I saw him, playing the cello with such a calm face. "Hagi!" I said with tears going down my face. Then I ran into is arms. "Saya I'm sorry that I left you I promise that is will never leave you" Hagi said I sadness in his voice."No, do not apologize" I said looking at his face, he had tears coming down his face."Hagi I love you so much, I didn't get to say it before" is said. "I love you too" he said then he kissed me.

After our little moment we talked a little. We talked about our memories at the zoo, the sad and the happy ones. I asked him about Kai he replied "Kai is doing well he owns a restaurant and is raising Diva's children as if they were his own." I was really happy that Kai was doing well. I asked Hagi if we could see them. He said soon, it would be nice to see my nieces. It's time to live my life again and I plan to enjoy every minute of it. Nankurunaisa

Love it? Hate it? This is my first fanfic should I make it into a story? R&R


	2. Hana and Hanako

Hagi and I walked to Omoro, he said that Kai still lived there. I can't wait to see him. When we got to the door Haji knocked. "Kai open the door" Haji yelled.

"Hagi why are you here so early-" he stopped and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Saya!"

"Kai, it's good to see you" I said as I went up to hug him. Then Hagi and I walked in.

"Can I stay here Kai?" I asked "Of course you can, you can stay in your old room" he said then I went to my old room, jumped on my bed and went straight to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Mm I wanna get up but I'm so tired!" I yelled not really to anyone."Saya don't be lazy" I heard Hagi say.

"Fine…." I said as I slowly got up and walked downstairs with Hagi following me.

"Wow Saya you're finally awake" Kai said looking up to me. "The twins should be up soon" wow I kind of forgot about them. I'm a little nervous to meet them.

"Um Kai have you told the about me?" My voice was a little shaky when I said that.

After a moment of silence he said "I only told them that you were their aunt, I wanted any questions to be answered by you."

"Oh thank you" I said in a low voice then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kai, what's for breakfast?" I heard a voice say, and then I saw two girls, one with blue eyes and one with red eyes.

"Aunt Saya?"They said at the same time. "H –hi" I managed to get out.

"Saya this is Hana and Hanako, Hana has red eyes and Hanako is the one with blue eyes." Kai said

"Hey Kai can we take a walk with Aunt Saya?" Hana asked. "Sure after all of you eat" Kai replied. When we sat down there was a awkward silence that lingered around the room.

"This is really good Kai" I said trying to break the silence. "Thanks" he replied…Great another weird moment of silence.

"Were done so can we go now?" Hanako asked.

"Um yeah I guess since I'm done too" I said as we got up and left the room.

"So where do you guys want to go?" I asked them as we got outside.

"There's a park where we like to play." Hanako said.

"Okay" Then we headed to the park.

When we got to the park we sat on the swings.

"Alright we have questions and we know that you have answers" Hana said in voice that caught me off guard.

A sigh escaped my lips "Fine I'll answer some of your questions but I don't promise to answer all of them"

"Well I suppose since that's all were going to get…" Hana said as her voice trailed off.

"Could you tell us about our mother" Hanako blurted out.

"Well your mother was very beautiful and she loved to sing, she had a beautiful voice. She had bright blue eyes just like yours Hanako." I saw happiness and sadness in both Hana and Hanako's eyes.

"I wish we could have seen her" Hana said then they both started to cry.

"Please don't cry" I pulled both of them into a hug.

"I think we should head back now" I said. "But we still have more questions!" Hanako protested.

"Don't worry all of your questions will eventually be answered but you have to be patient" I said.

"Fine at least we found out a little bit about our mom" Hanako said. Then we all got off the swings and headed back to Omoro.

A/N sorry its short it's all I could think of I promise to update as soon as I can and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R&R


End file.
